Bakugan Turbo Brawlers theme song visuals
Sinc I can't animate and I haven't even begun on the storyboards, I'm going to write down how most of what I have in my head down here so you can get a similar visual. It'll help if you open the video in a new tab and read this while you listen. Visual transcript Barodious rises fom his throne and points, Ren points, Klay points, several hypnotized brawlers ride up on their runners and unleash several Haos and Darkus Bakugan, in a hil a few hundred feet away, Bryan stands next to his runner, his coat flapping in the wind. He gets on the runner, revs it up a bit then rides down toward the brawlers, he then clicks his runner into next gear and starts avoiding blasts from the opponent's Bakugan's battle gear. Bryan then throws out Tigrerra, Neo Draygo, and Hydranoid whom all have an individual close up of their face and roar. Tigrerra begins slashing away at Bakugan with her claws, the Bakugan she attack return to ball form, Draygo fires a fire blast at a Darkus Bakugan, his opponent returns to ball form too, Hydranoid grabs a Subterra Bakugan (that looks like Tricloid) with his middle head, his other heads then grab on too, he grabs the opponent with his hand and begins to pull it apart, it returns to ball form. A close-up of Bryan's fac shows him smirking, then several giant Bakugan appear on the road in front of him, Bryan looks shocked then turns left onto a different road, his Bakugan following him. The hypnotized brawlers and their Bakugan follow them. On a rofftop, Shun is kneeling on one knee next to hir runner, watching Bryan and the hypnotized Brawlers through a pair of binoculars. He turns to Sarah, Tom, and Peyton and nods. The others nod back. They all get on their runners. Bryan watches in horror as a flying Bakugan flys towards Tigrerra Hawktor swoops in and kicks the Bakugan out of the way. Bryan smiles at Hawktor, then looks to his left as Shun rides up, Bryan looks to his right, Sarah, Tom, Peyton, and someone in a black riding suit and helmet rde up to. Bryan nods, the others nod back and throw ut their Bakugan, Bryan throws three out to. In order: Chaor rises with hsi arms crossed, he then uncrosses them and roars, Dragoon raises his head and roars, Rivera rises playing her harp, Bryan's Dharak, Lumagrowl and Draygo's Helix body rise up too. In a group shot, Alice's Hydranoid can bee seen behind the rest. The brawlers and their Bakugan all charge forward.(That's all I have specifically memorized except for at the next part) At about 1:30, Bryan is in a stand for a brawl, he reaches out for something, a shot of Rivera in front of a yellow dragon-like Bakugan is shown, she raises her hands out to her sides and then shatters like a glass figurine. At about 2:07, the shot goes past Peyton, Tom, Sarah with Dragoon (in ball form), Shun, Spectra standing to Bryan's right, and Alice (wearing the black rider's outfit) standing to his left, the view changes to look at all of the brawlers, they're all on a hill overlookng Turbo City (inside of Turbo Space) Bryan gets on his runner and revs it up, the other follow too, they all start riding down the hill off the edge when they pause in mid-air. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.